The Storm Before The Calm
by Bluejay0220
Summary: The conclave is destroyed, there is a massive rift in the sky, and the wardens have disappeared. No one knows what's happening. There are 6 survivors all with mysterious marks on their hands. This story follows the POV of Ohrianne Adaar, a qunari with a natural instinct to lead, Lyna Mahariel, Grey Warden Commander of Ferelden, and Avaire Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall


**Chapter 1**

I wake up and… there's torches… my head… it hurts… my vision is blurred and I hear a male voice "fetch Cassandra the qunari's awake." Moments later after my vision had cleared I see a door in front of me and people, no guards ready to draw their weapons, all around me. My hands are bound with rope and my left hand hurts, almost like a stinging pain, and it has a glowing green mark on it. What is happening.

The door in front of me opens and two women come in, one in heavy armour with short black hair and the other in a robe with some light armor and ginger hair. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now, the conclave is destroyed everyone who attended is dead except for 6 of you" the woman with the black hair demands as she circles me like vulture. I remain silent not wanting to worsen the situation. The woman with the black hair grabs my hand that has the green mark "explain this" she demands "I can't" I stutter "what do you mean can't" she snapped "I don't know what that is or how it got there" I insisted, she grabbed me violently "you're lying " she hissed the other woman with the ginger hair steps in and pulls the demanding woman off of me "we need her Cassandra" she dictated, she then turned to me "whatever you think I did I'm innocent" I insisted "do you remember what happened, how this began" the ginger haired woman inquired, I try hard to remember but I only remember a few bits and pieces " I remember…running, things were chasing me and then… a woman" I stated "a woman" the ginger exclaimed "she reached out to me but then…" I added as I strain to remember what happened. The black haired woman whose name I guess is Cassandra turns to the gingered haired woman "go to the forward camp Lillianna, I will take her to the rift with the others" Cassandra commanded the gingered haired woman, Lillianna, gave a nod and turned and walked out the door. Cassandra came and untied me from my restraints that tied me to the floor "what did happen" I asked she pulls me up to stand, Cassandra was silent for a moment "it will be easier to show you" she explained. She walked out the door and I followed as she had a hold of the rope that bounded my wrists together.

Cassandra leads me outside into what looks like a small village covered in fresh snow, I see mountains and forest surrounding the village also covered in fresh snow and then I notice a giant green rip in the sky with clouds and rocks swirling around it slowly. Cassandra walks to my side "we call it the breach, it's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour, it's not the only such rift just the largest, all were caused by the explosion at the conclave" she informed me "an explosion can do that" I questioned "this one did, unless we act the breach may grow until it swallows the world" she stated. My hand started to glow and I felt a surge of pain I groaned and fell to the ground the pain lasted for a few seconds and then vanished "each time the breach expands you're mark spreads, and it is killing you, same with the others, It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time" she informed "who are the others" I asked "an elf, a dwarf, two humans, and another qunari" she responded "Yenalla" I exclaimed "yes she is one of the survivors and she has the mark as well" she replied "what is your name" she asked, good my sister is safe although she has this horrible mark, I thought to myself, " Ohrianne Adaar is my name, and yours is Cassandra yes" I replied "yes Cassandra Pentaghast" she states "you say this mark may be the key to doing what" I question "closing the breach whether that is possible we will discover shortly, it is our only chance however and yours" she explained "so if I do what you want will I live through it" I thundered "we have no way of knowing" she mumbled as she pulls me up from where I fell from the pain and lead me through the village where the people were staring at me with hate in their eyes, to most people it would offend them but to me they can glare all they like I'm used to it being a qunari I'm always looked at as a monster I guess horns frighten humans. "They have decided your guilt, they need it the people of Haven mourn our most holy divine Justinia head of the chantry the conclave was hers, it was a chance for peace between mages and templars, she brought their leaders together now they are dead" she informed me as we walked out of the village and to a gate that lead to a bridge "we lash out like the sky but we must think beyond ourselves as Justinia did, until the breach is sealed" she quaked as she cuts the rope bounding my hands "there will be a trial I can promise no more, come with the others it is not far" she requested "where are you taking us" I asked as I look and see my sister with four others who I assume are the others with the mark. I got no response from Cassandra.

I ran up to my sister and gave her a hug "I'm alright Ohr" Yenalla states as she returns the hug "I know but still, I'm glad your alright" Cassandra come up behind us "let's go" she demanded to me and my sister and the four others with the mark, we all complied and followed her and I noticed the two humans with the mark, both men, were giving each other the death stare "what's wrong with you two" I demanded, the shorter one with brown hair whom is wearing robes, my guess is a mage, turned to me "he wants to lock me up" he stated pointing at the taller one with black hair whom is wearing templar armor, I think it's safe to say he's a templar, "it's wear you and all the other mages belong to protect yourselves and others" the templar argued "do you hear him" the mage fumed "yes I do so shut up both of you and let's go" Cassandra ordered and that silenced the both of them "open the gate we are heading to the valley" she also ordered but to the guards whom were guarding the gate that lead to the valley. We walked through the gates and then through the valley along a dirt pathway there are small trees and snow lots of snow and to the right there is a cliff but with stone barricades along the edge to stop people from walking off the edge. I take up the lead with Cassandra as a natural instinct I am used to leading, as part of the Valo-Kas mercenary company I was always put in charge of missions where as my sister would simply follow and do as instructed her being a qunari mage made her extremely powerful.

After walking for some time we have been getting closer and closer to the so called breach when it decided to expand again and I felt the pain of the mark grow on my hand I didn't shout like the others did, I'm a warrior I can't show weakness, but it still hurt "the pulses are coming faster now" Cassandra muttered "you don't say" the male mage sneered, Cassandra just gave the man a cold stare and continued walking. We carry on on our journey along the path towards the breach while Cassandra gives us some information on the breach "the larger the breach grows the more rifts appear and the more demons we face" she informed "how did we survive the blast" I inquired "they said you all stepped out of a rift at different times and then fell unconscious you were the last one, they say a woman was in the rift behind you no one knows who she was, everything farther in the valley was laid waste including the temple of sacred ashes I suppose you'll see soon enough" she explained "The temple of sacred ashes was… destroyed" the templar trembled "yes" Cassandra replied.

We were crossing a bridge over top of a frozen river when the breach shot a bolt of energy just in front of us destroying the bridge and we all fell on to the frozen river beneath us. Another bolt came, this time with a demon "stay behind me" Cassandra shouted as she unsheathed her sword and toke off her shield from her back she then charged at the demon, but another demon appeared before me I raise my fists ready to fight when I notice on my left in a pile of rubble there were weapons sprawled out on the frozen river I run towards it and grab a greatsword I noticed the other marked one's grabbed weapons as well the dwarf grabbed a bow and a pack of arrows, the templar grabbed a sword and a shield, the mage grabbed a staff, the elf grabbed a single sword, and my sister grabbed nothing as usual. Yenalla casted a paralyzing spell on the demon in front of me I ran and jumped holding my greatsword with two hands behind my head I make one strong swing over my head and slice the demon right down the middle. I noticed Cassandra had killed the demon she was fighting with the help of the dwarf with her bow "its over" I chimed Cassandra turned to us and raised her sword to me "drop your weapons now" she demanded "do you think I need this staff to be dangerous" the mage stated only to make the situation worse, I try to think of the best way to tackle this situation "if your going to lead us through a demon infested valley we need to be able to defend ourselves" I insisted "give me one reason to trust any of you" Cassandra snapped "because our lives are on the line" I insisted, she gave a sigh "your right I can not protect all 6 of you myself you should be able to defend yourselves" she acknowledged while sheathing her sword "I should remember you all agreed to come willingly" she added. We then starting walking along the frozen river as we have fallen from the path.

We continue on our journey towards the breach myself and Cassandra at the lead and the others following shortly behind, we eventually found our way back to the path, I turned my head to Cassandra "where are all of your solder's" I asked "at the forward camp or fighting, we are on our own for now" she replied. All throughout the walk everyone had been very quiet, keeping to themselves, until the dwarf decided to speak "so who are all of you exactly I would like to know who I am fighting beside, I am Jevianna Cadash" she Inquired "I am Neirran Amell former senior enchanter of the Ferelden circle" the mage responded "until you rebelled" the Templar sneered causing Neirran to growl "I am Troyan Trevelyan" the Templar added "I'm Ohrianne Adaar and this is my sister Yenalla" I stated and motioned to my sister as said her name "I can speak for myself Ohr" Yenalla snapped, I just shrugged "what about you" Neirran asked the elf "I am Mahrianna of the Lavellan clan first to the keeper" the elf stated "if you're a mage then why do wield a sword" Neirran questioned "I am an arcane warrior, the warrior whom no blade can touch as my clan calls me" Mahrianna explained "fascinating you will have to show me how this magic works sometime" Neirran begged "perhaps" Mahrianna replied "absolutely not" Troyan demanded "and what are you going to do about it" Neirran snarled " enough you two" I ordered stepping in before things got out of hand "there watch out" Cassandra exclaimed drawing us away from our conversation to warn us about the demons up ahead "if we flank them we may gain the advantage" she added Mahrianna jumped down the small ledge above the frozen river immediately attacking one of the two demons down there "there across the river it attacks from a distance" Cassandra warned I jumped of the small ledge and on to the frozen river and rushed over towards the demon in the distance my sister following shortly behind I noticed Cassandra and Troyan jumped down as well to assist Mahrianna who had already slain the demon she was fighting there was one left down on the river and the one I was about to kill Yenalla started casting some flame spells as I unsheathed my great sword and go to attack, as I am about to make a side swing the demon drifts backwards away from me and then an arrow came down, a perfect headshot, the demon was dead but instead of simply falling to the ground it faded away almost like smoke I gave a nod to Jevianna, who is of in the distance, as she is the only one with a bow. I turned to my sister "what was that thing" I asked Yenalla "a spirit would be my guess; we should catch up with the others" she stated "yeah" I replied. We, Yenalla and myself, catch up with others down on the frozen river when Jevianna redrew her bow and shot down another one of the spirits that was of a little way in the distance "you're welcome" she stated as she sheathed her bow once again. Cassandra pointed toward some stairs covered in snow off in the distance "that is where we need to go" she informed I gave a nod and followed her across the frozen river as she made her way towards the stairs which went up the side of a small mountain, where they lead I had no idea. As we were nearing the top of the stairs Cassandra spoke "we are getting close to the rift you can hear the fighting" she stated "whose fighting" I asked "you'll see soon we must help them" she replied.

We reached the top of the stairs and I saw ruins of an old stone building that once stood here and there's a small green tear in the air close to the ground, that must be one of the rifts Cassandra has been talking about, as we near it several demons and spirits appeared I would guess about eight but there is no time to count. We all unsheathed our weapons I could see a dwarf with what looks like a crossbow and a bald elven mage, these must be the people Cassandra wanted us to help. I ran towards a demon and gave a strong overhead swing which is my favorite fighting move, it is also a guaranty kill, as I killed the demon in front of me I see a demon about to take a swing at Mahrianna, I rush over to aide but the demon misses Mahrianna then lops of its head with one fell swing. I look around and all the demons are dead. I take in my surroundings more clearly the ruins are from what looks like an old watchtower and the breach is still in the sky only it is much closer now and the small rift in front of us has shrunk slightly and has almost a lighter colour then it did when we first arrived. "Quickly before more come through" the bald elven mage shouted while grabbing Mahrianna's hand and held it up to the small rift. The rift got brighter and the mark on Mahrianna's hand glowed, she did not appear to be in pain, the mark on her hand made some sort of magical connection with the rift and the rift slowly got bigger and bigger until it faded and little green specks of magic flew up into the sky towards the breach "what did you do" Mahrianna questioned "I did nothing the credit is yours" the bald elf replied "I closed that thing, how" she questioned "whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand, all of your hands, I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breaches wake, and it seems I was correct" the bald elf informed "meaning it could also close the breach itself" Cassandra remarked "possibly, it seems the six of you hold the key to our salvation" the bald elf marveled "good to know here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever, Varric Tethras rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag along" the dwarf with the crossbow beamed introducing himself then gave a wink to Cassandra who gave a cold stare in return as he walked toward there rest of us, as we had all grouped together. "Are you with the chantry or…" I questioned to the two newcomers "was that a serious question" the bald elf laughed "technically I'm a prisoner just like you" Varric stated "I brought you here to tell your story to the divine, clearly that is no longer necessary" Cassandra snapped "yet here I am lucky for you, considering current events" Varric smirked "that's a nice crossbow you have there" Jevianna complemented motioning to Varric's crossbow "ahh… isn't she, Bianca and I have been through a lot together" he replied "you named your crossbow Bianca" Jevianna questioned "of course and she'll be great company in the valley" Varric responded " absolutely not" Cassandra ordered "your help is appreciated Varric but" "have you been in the valley lately seeker, your soldiers aren't in control anymore you need me" Varric insisted cutting off Cassandra, she sighed in disgust, "my name is Solas if there are to be introductions I am pleased to see you all still live" the bald elf stated "he means I kept that mark from killing you all while you slept" Varric joked "you seem to know a great deal about all this" I asked Solas "like Mahrianna, Yenalla and Neirran, Solas is an apostate" Cassandra explained "technically all mages are now apostates Cassandra, my travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade far beyond the experience of any circle mage, I came to offer whatever help I can give for the breach, if it is not closed we are all doomed regardless of origin" Solas explained "that's a commendable attitude" I remarked "mearly a sensible one, although sense appears to be in short supply right now" Solas stated "Cassandra, you should know the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen, three of your prisoners are mages but I find it difficult for any mage having such power" he added "understood" Cassandra replied soaking in the information "we must get to the forward camp quickly" she added as she started to make her way towards another staircase on the other end of the ruins with Solas following shortly behind her. "Well… Bianca's excited" Varric chimed while walking past me and the other marked ones to follow Cassandra and Solas. We all take a moment to soak in all the information and that's happened before we start to follow Cassandra down the stairs.

I knew the conclave was going to be crazy and stressful and that there would be fighting but I never expected this, no one did.


End file.
